


Time for your punishment

by Nacht_Writer



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sex Toys, Taboo, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacht_Writer/pseuds/Nacht_Writer
Summary: Hikaru doesn't like when Kaoru puts himself in danger. Now he'll have to punish his twin for being so reckless.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+.

They sat on opposite sides of the limousine, gazing out their respective windows like the other wasn’t a few feet away. The air crackled with the tension between them.

“Why did you do that?”

Kaoru lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder at his twin. Hikaru still stared out the window.

“You could have been seriously injured.”

A sigh broke the younger brother’s silence. “You know I had to,” Kaoru returned as if that absolved him of his actions.

Hikaru whipped around and slammed a hand down on the seat between them. “And what if something had gone wrong?!”

Kaoru jumped, surprised by his brother’s outburst. “But it didn’t.”

“But what if!” Hikaru was near hysterics, his eyes wide and brimming with tears. “What if something had happened to you, Kaoru?”

The break in Hikaru’s voice alerted Kaoru to the real issue at hand. Everyone assumed Hikaru was the strong brother, the one who would no doubt be fine on his own, but that wasn’t the case. Hikaru was desperate for his younger brother. In more ways than were socially acceptable.

Kaoru slid across the seat and took hold of Hikaru’s hand. “You would have been fine. I know you think you need me, but you don’t, Hikaru.”

“I do!” Hikaru grasped Kaoru’s hand in both of his and squeezed it like he would never again let go. “I-I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Tears spilled down the elder brother’s cheek and Kaoru used his free hand to brush them away, offering his twin a soft smile.

“Look at you,” Kaoru murmured. “Crying over something that didn’t happen.”

Hikaru sniffled. Kaoru was right after all. Nothing had happened. A few scrapes and bruises, but all in all, his brother was fine.

The younger twin cupped Hikaru’s cheek and Hikaru leaned into it, closing his eyes.

“Please don’t do anything like that again. I was…” His eyes opened and he stared unwavering into Kaoru’s identical eyes. “I was so scared.”

The raw emotion poured out of Hikaru and crashed into Kaoru like a wave. Sometimes the younger brother forgot just how much Hikaru cared for him, how he would die for him. It filled Kaoru until he couldn’t hold anymore in. He leaned forward, drawing Hikaru into him, and pressed his lips to his brother’s gently.

Hikaru was hesitant. He didn’t want to let go of his anger and sadness just yet. He wanted to make Kaoru promise to never do anything so reckless ever again, but those soft lips moving languidly against his own was so distracting. Their light pressure went straight to Hikaru’s groin. He released his brother’s hand to push him down against the limo seat before crawling on top of him.

Kaoru didn’t fight when his brother laid him down, but he did break their kiss to ask, “Really, Hikaru? In the limo?” He glanced at the tinted glass separating them from the driver.

His little brother’s worry amused Hikaru. Despite the number of times they’d made out and fucked each other, Kaoru always acted innocent, like no one knew what they did all over the house.

“Don’t worry,” Hikaru whispered, turning Kaoru’s face back to him with one finger. “No one will know if you stay quiet.” He gave his twin a mischievous smile before kissing him again, this time more fervently.

As much as Kaoru wanted to protest, he didn’t. He loved Hikaru. He would do almost anything for his brother and he knew his brother would do absolutely anything for him.

Hikaru slipped his hands down and untucked his brother’s shirt. He pushed the material up Kaoru’s slender torso, exposing his pale skin before diving down and sucking on his brother’s nipple.

Kaoru gasped and dug his hands into his brother’s orange hair, gripping at the spiked strands. Hikaru was not gentle in his love making. He was rough, greedy, and got a thrill from leaving marks. He enjoyed hearing Kaoru scream and making him cry, but Kaoru always came back begging for more.

Taking the nub between his teeth, Hikaru gave it a gentle tug.

“Ah!” Kaoru arched up into the bite, trying to ease the pain as he pinched his eyes closed.

That was the reaction Hikaru wanted so he released and slithered up to Kaoru’s ear. “Careful, brother. I thought you were worried about someone finding out.” Hikaru didn’t wait for his twin to respond before roughly grabbing his chin and angling his head away, giving him full access to his graceful neck. He pinched a small section of flesh between his teeth.

Kaoru jerked, a needy whine spilling from his parted lips.

“Yes.” Hikaru peppered his brother’s throat with rough kisses. “You know you like it.” He adjusted his grip on Kaoru’s jaw to shove two fingers into his brother’s open mouth.

The younger brother knew he shouldn’t like it, knew he should push his twin away, but he couldn’t. He hungrily sucked on those two fingers while his hands slipped down his brother’s body to grasp at his hips and drag them down against his own aching cock. He ground up into his brother and moaned.

Hikaru tucked his head down against the limo seat and harmonized his brother’s moan until the pressure abated. He panted in his brother’s ear. “You’re always. So needy.”

The force with which Hikaru held Kaoru had lessened and the younger brother took his chance. He yanked the fingers from his mouth, gripped his brother’s waist, and flipped them on the seat so that he was on top.

Hikaru scowled up at his brother. “Oh really?”

“Please,” Kaoru begged, rocking himself down against his brother. “I need you.”

It took every ounce of willpower Hikaru possessed to not throw his brother down on the floor of the limo and fuck him right there. Instead, he took hold of his twin’s hips and stilled them against his stomach. “Is that what you want? For me to be balls deep inside of you when the driver opens the door in front of our home? For everyone to hear you screaming my name?”

Kaoru glanced at the darkened glass once more, his body still vibrating with the desire to be fucked. Though he’d never admitted it, even to Hikaru, they both knew Kaoru was an exhibitionist. He pretended to be shy, but he secretly loved having people walk in on the two of them, the sheer scandal eliciting gasps and averted eyes or better, those who were too shocked to look away. The very idea had Kaoru clinging to Hikaru’s jacket as he leaned forward, sandwiching his cock against his brother’s abs.

It was obvious what choice Kaoru was about to make and Hikaru had no problem fucking his brother in the limo. They’d done it before, but the day’s events had gotten him all wound up. He didn’t want this to be a one and done kind of a thing. He wanted to drag Kaoru back to their room and give him the punishment he deserved, but of course there was nothing wrong with toying with his brother. Kaoru didn’t need to know what was coming.

Hikaru shoved Kaoru off him.

The younger brother landed roughly on the floor. His eyes widened in dismay until he saw Hikaru climbing off the seat and crawling towards him like a predatory animal. The sight made Kaoru’s heart race. He backed himself up against the far wall, but Hikaru snatched him by the ankle and dragged him forward.

“You’re not getting away from me now,” Hikaru snarled.

Kaoru whimpered as Hikaru ripped his belt away and yanked his pants down.

He flipped his younger brother over and placed his hands on his ass, spreading him open to take in the sight of the tight hole that so desperately craved his attention.

“You’ve been a bad boy,” Hikaru warned, pressing his wet fingers up inside of his brother.

Kaoru whined and pressed his face into the floor of the limo. His fingers curled beside his head.

“Bad boys don’t deserve pleasure.” He clapped a hand across Kaoru’s ass, hard enough to fill the entire limo with the sound.

“Please!” Kaoru keened, pushing back against his brother. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Just please fuck me!”

A dark smile stretched across Hikaru’s face. That was exactly what he’d wanted to hear. Kaoru was in for a rough night so Hikaru had no problem giving him a little treat now.

Stilling his fingers, Hikaru leaned over his brother and whispered against his ear, “Remember what you said, Kaoru. I’m gonna hold you to that.” He withdrew his fingers and shoved them back inside.

The younger twin moaned with satisfaction. “More.”

Hikaru smirked at the needy request. He curled his fingers down and stroked his brother from the inside, eliciting a desperate whine from Kaoru.

“You like that, baby brother?”

Kaoru nodded his head against the floor of the limo, his eyes pinched shut.

Hikaru gave another thrust of his fingers, this time adding a third.

The younger twin gasped and sank back on his brother’s hand greedily.

“Three fingers already,” Hikaru mused, easing back to look at where his fingers were buried inside of his brother. “Did you perhaps already pleasure yourself today?”

Kaoru blushed and, though his head was already against the floor, he tucked his face into his hands to hide himself.

That was all the admission Hikaru needed. He slapped his free hand down across his twin’s cheek, making him yip. “So not only were you a bad boy today, but you were a naughty boy, too?”

Kaoru’s heart jumped into his throat. He was about to be punished. “Hikaru, please,” Kaoru begged, daring to look over his shoulder at his older brother. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t- I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Then why didn’t you come find me?” Hikaru inclined his chin to reinforce the dominating position he held over Kaoru.

“I tried!” Kaoru whined. “You were busy.”

“Busy with _what_?” Hikaru emphasized the last word with a forceful shove of his fingers.

Kaoru shielded his head again and muttered, “Haruhi.”

The confidence Hikaru had cracked. Haruhi had been a point of tension between the twins ever since she’d arrived. Kaoru cared for her and was the reason he’d almost gotten hurt today, but Kaoru saw the way Hikaru looked at her. He knew his brother liked her and he wanted to encourage that, to see Hikaru go after something on his own, finding something where he didn’t need his little brother at his side. He’d hoped to give them space today, but his thoughts kept returning to Hikaru, kept worrying his brother might not need him anymore, might not fuck him anymore.

Hikaru heard the worry in that single name and softened. He removed his fingers from his brother, turned him over, and nuzzled his head between his legs. His eyes traveled up his brother’s lean body as he whispered, “No one will ever come between us.”

Kaoru covered his mouth with his hands as Hikaru licked up the base of his cock. Their eyes met and that single look offered more intimacy than either twin had expected today. “But Haruhi-”

“Isn’t you,” Hikaru finished before swallowing his brother’s cock. He bobbed on it, pulling it deep into the tight space of his throat the way Kaoru liked it.

The little whimpers Kaoru made were everything to Hikaru. Yes, he might like Haruhi, but no one could ever compare to or replace Kaoru. No one could understand the bond the two brothers shared. No one would feel the same wrapped around his cock or sound the same screaming out his name. No. Kaoru was the only one for Hikaru and he made that perfectly clear in the way he lavished his brother’s cock.

Even as the limo halted and the door swung open, spilling bright afternoon sunlight onto the two half-naked brothers, Hikaru didn’t stop.

Kaoru gasped and tried feebly to push Hikaru off, but Hikaru pinned his brother down by his hips and doubled his efforts and Kaoru stopped fighting. Hikaru’s mouth felt too good. He knew exactly how to suck him, how to drive him to climax, how to place him on perfect display for everyone to see, and it took only seconds for Kaoru to reach his peak. He screamed out his brother’s name as he stared directly into the eyes of their new driver who stood dumbstruck in the doorway.

Hikaru swallowed every drop his brother gave him before easing off and resting his cheek against Kaoru’s hip.

Blissed out, the younger twin dropped his head back against the floor of the limo.

A lazy smile curled Hikaru’s lips as he traced circles over Kaoru’s abdomen and placed a kiss upon his waist. “I love you, Kaoru.”

Kaoru smiled and placed a hand atop Hikaru’s head. “And I love you, Hikaru.”

A devilish smirk curled Hikaru’s lips and he tilted his head against his brother’s body to look up at him. “How much do you love me?”

The tone Hikaru used tightened Kaoru’s stomach. It was the tone Hikaru used when he was about to punish Kaoru and the younger brother lifted his head, his heart in his throat once more.

Mischief flashed in Hikaru’s amber eyes. “You said you’d make it up to me. You promised.” Not giving his little brother a chance to respond, Hikaru climbed up off the floor, dragging Kaoru up with him. He climbed out of the car pushed past the driver as he made his way towards the house.

Kaoru struggled to yank his pants back up with one hand, the other clasped in an iron grip. “Hikaru, wait!”

Hikaru pretended not to hear Kaoru as he guided him through the long halls of their mother’s estate. He was still riled up. Even more so after hearing that Kaoru had gotten off just thinking about Hikaru. He imagined his little brother hiding in the changing rooms as he fisted himself and stuck whatever object he could find up his tight ass, whimpering Hikaru’s name. God, if only he’d been there. He’d have ravaged his brother so hard, the entire club would have known.

Drawing his brother into their room, Hikaru released Kaoru and locked the door. He paused a moment, settling himself before he turned and stared his brother down.

The sadistic glint in Hikaru’s eyes made Kaoru falter back a step. “Hikaru…”

“Time for your punishment.”


	2. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru's punishment begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I hope it was worth the wait.

As if he had all the time in the world, Hikaru leaned back against the door. He gazed upon his little brother with the casual ease of a predator who’d just trapped its prey.

The prey in question stood uneasily a few paces away. His pants were still undone and Kaoru crumpled them in his hands as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Kaoru,” Hikaru whispered, his voice just loud enough for his little brother to hear.

Already his brother’s voice was thick and husky, and as Kaoru raised his head, he was struck by the lust hanging heavy about Hikaru’s face.

His lids slouched over dilated pupils and he bit his bottom lip gently as he raked his eyes down Kaoru’s body. It was clear in the way his eyes slide over his little brother that he was imagining him with far less clothing.

That piercing stare returned to Kaoru’s face and the little brother swallowed, realizing for the first time that Hikaru would be not be satiated with a quick fuck. No, his brother was hungry, ravenous, and he had plans to devour Kaoru for as long as he had the energy.

Hikaru raised a hand slowly, extending it towards his little brother and beckoned him by crooking a single finger.

Kaoru hesitated. He’d already climaxed twice today, but Hikaru hadn’t gotten off at all and his older brother always seemed to have more stamina than him anyway. And yet… neither of those times had been enough. Neither of them had been what Kaoru truly wanted: Hikaru inside him.

Sensing Kaoru’s thoughts, Hikaru cooed, “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” Even as he said it, a lazy smirk curled one corner of his mouth and Kaoru knew his older brother was only half telling the truth. He would start off gentle. He would do his best to go easy and then his anger and need would creep forward and Kaoru would pay the price, but today Kaoru didn’t care. Today he needed Hikaru as badly as Hikaru needed him and so he followed his brother’s command and stepped into his brother’s waiting arms.

Hikaru took hold of Kaoru’s rumpled shirt collar and used it to drag his little brother flush against him.

Kaoru grunted, his spent dick colliding with his brother’s firm cock.

The elder brother dove a hand into Kaoru’s hair and held tight as he pressed their lips together. He released Kaoru’s collar and slipped his hand down to his brother’s waist. He dove beneath the fabric of his pants and clutched greedily at the flesh of his hip as he kissed Kaoru again and again, angling his head one way and then the other.

Kaoru took hold of his brother’s jacket, clinging desperately to him for support as he fought to keep up with Hikaru’s fervent desire.

Seeing no rejection, Hikaru swiped his tongue over his little brother’s swollen lips, requesting entrance.

But Kaoru didn’t acquiesce just yet. Instead, he caught Hikaru’s bottom lip between his teeth and worried the plump flesh the way he knew his brother liked.

Hikaru groaned and tightened his grip on Kaoru’s hair, pulling his little brother back so that Kaoru was forced to tug on Hikaru’s lip.

The twins locked eyes and while Hikaru had expected caution in his little brother’s eyes, he instead saw desperation. That look spurred Hikaru to yank his lip free of Kaoru’s teeth and yank back on his brother’s hair a fraction further.

Kaoru whined, his eyes pinching closed as sparks of pain flickered across his scalp.

That noise went straight to Hikaru’s cock, but with their clothing still in the way, he was forced to settle for spinning them and slamming Kaoru against the door.

The door shook, the sound echoing down the hallway as Kaoru gasped from the force of the impact.

Hikaru took advantage of his brother’s open mouth and dove inside, probing Kaoru’s hot mouth with his powerful tongue. He nudged his brother’s tongue this way and that. He moaned and reveled in the way it reverberated back into his mouth.

Kaoru returned his moan as he reached for the buttons of his brother’s jacket, undoing them as fast as he could, but Hikaru stopped him.

He tore back from their kiss and snatched up his little brother’s hands. With more force than was necessary, Hikaru pushed them into the door above Kaoru’s head and pinned them there with one hand.

Their eyes locked as Hikaru’s free hand slunk down Kaoru’s body. It trailed over his wrist, his arm, his ribs and his hip, but Hikaru didn’t stop there. His hand dipped lower. It slipped down the back of Kaoru’s thigh and, in one quick motion, Hikaru seized the leg, yanked it up, and wrapped it around his waist. And with his brother now splayed open, Hikaru ground himself against his mirror image.

Kaoru groaned and his hands fisted above his head. The stimulation caused his cock to engorge once more and he couldn’t stop himself from arching into his older brother.

Hikaru stifled his own moan so that he could listen to his brother. He loved that sound. He loved that he was the one to elicit such delicious noises from Kaoru and he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t do absolutely anything to hear him moan like that all the time.

Easing off ever so slightly, Hikaru leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kaoru’s ear as he whispered, “Louder.” Not a heartbeat later, Hikaru raked his aching cock against his brother’s.

Kaoru’s head snapped back against the door and he moaned again, but this time louder, more desperate. The lush decorations of their room absorbed most of the sound, but Hikaru drank in as much as he could, shuddering at the way his brother’s wanton cries gravitated into his chest.

Hikaru lessened the pressure.

Kaoru exhaled as his body relaxed. His voice was weak as he whispered, “Hikaru, please.”

The elder brother knew what Kaoru was asking. He wanted release. He wanted to be dicked down right there against the door, but Hikaru wouldn’t yield. “You promised,” he reminded, nudging his nose against Kaoru’s cheekbone. He moved down along Kaoru’s hairline and grazed his teeth along his jaw before pinching the tender flesh between his teeth.

Kaoru hissed and jerked away.

Hikaru pressed his lips against his brother’s neck and whispered, “I need you.”

Kaoru shuddered and his cock twitched at the thought of Hikaru inside him. “Then take me,” he begged, using what little leverage he had to grind back against his older brother.

Those words and that friction made Hikaru groan and his grip on the back of Kaoru’s thigh cinched. He clutched his brother so tightly Kaoru thought he might bruise.

But Hikaru was just steeling himself against his own desire.

Disentangling himself from Kaoru, Hikaru grabbed his little brother by the wrist and dragged him across the room. Not towards the bed like Kaoru expected – and hoped – but towards the specially made chair that sat tucked off to one side.

“W-Wait!” Kaoru pleaded, pushing against Hikaru’s strong hold.

Hikaru glanced over his shoulder. “I told you, you need to be punished.”

The tone his older brother used was not nearly as playful as it had previously been. Now, it was dark, malevolent, vengeful. Whatever punishment Kaoru had originally expected would be nothing compared to what Hikaru had planned.

Hikaru guided his little brother to the chair, yanked his pants out of his hands and down to his ankles, and forced him onto the seat.

Kaoru dropped with a thud and the chair rocked, forcing the hidden contraption to rise up from below. As the cold surface collided with his sensitive hole, Kaoru tensed and whined, “Hikaru.”

That pitiful, desperate sound was enough to give Hikaru pause. He hesitated beside his brother and placed a hand upon his cheek, caressing gently as he weighed his options. He could choose to be gentle, to forgive without question. But the warmth of his brother’s flushed face reminded him of the potential of losing that touch, of what could have happened today. It also reminded him how Kaoru had chosen to pleasure himself instead of waiting for his older brother and the malicious glint returned to Hikaru’s eyes.

Kaoru swallowed.

“I don’t think you understand,” Hikaru murmured. His voice was soft and weak, in complete contrast to the darkness glowing in his eyes. “I have to teach you a lesson. I have to ensure you’ll never do something so reckless again. I have-” Hikaru broke off, his throat constricting around the words, preventing them from surfacing.

Though he hadn’t said it, Kaoru knew what he meant. He always knew. That was part of being twins and it made him feel guilty for having worried his brother so much. That guilt was enough to sway him, to make him give in. If it meant easing Hikaru’s mind of the worries that endlessly plagued him, then Kaoru would endure the sexual torture his brother had in store. And he knew, in the end, Hikaru would give Kaoru wanted he wanted.

Compliance softened Kaoru’s features and Hikaru rounded the chair, drawing his little brother’s hands to the cuffs at the back. He slipped each slender wrist through and cinched it down.

Kaoru leaned forward as much as he could, trying to keep the phallic object in place for as long as possible, but Hikaru grasped the back of the chair and gave it a gentle tug. The fake dick lunged upwards.

Kaoru gasped as the head pressed against his entrance.

That gasp went straight to Hikaru’s dick.

God how he wanted Kaoru to gasp like that for him. Part of Hikaru truly wanted to forego punishment, to pin his brother’s perfect body to the bedroom floor and stuff him full and remind him how Hikaru was the only one who could truly satisfy Kaoru. Hikaru’s grip tightened around the back of the chair as he reigned in his desire and forced himself to be patient. After all, he had to teach his little brother a lesson.

With that in mind, Hikaru rounded back to the front of the chair and crouched down before his little brother. He eased his pants off the rest of the way and slipped the ankle cuffs on. Partly so Kaoru couldn’t fight the chair, but also so he didn’t injure himself on accident.

Kaoru watched the top of his brother’s head as he secured him. Even with how stubborn Hikaru was, Kaoru knew his brother didn’t have any intention of seriously injuring him and if Kaoru asked Hikaru to stop in earnest, his older brother would, but truth be told, Kaoru wanted this. Truth be told, he knew that when Hikaru found out what Kaoru had done alone in the changing rooms Hikaru would demand retribution. He knew Hikaru would punish him. And that was exactly what Kaoru wanted because if Hikaru was this vehement about punishing him, then Kaoru would never lose him to Haruhi.

Sensing his brother’s gaze upon him, Hikaru looked up from where he kneeled and the look on Kaoru’s face almost knocked him off his feet.

Tears brimmed in Kaoru’s eyes, but he wouldn’t take his gaze off Hikaru and his lip quavered like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how. Not that he needed to because Hikaru recognized that look all too well: fear. Fear of potentially losing your other half, the only person who could ever truly get you and make you feel something.

Relief flooded Hikaru and he practically lunged to kiss his little brother. He took hold of his face and pressed their lips together, kissing him even harder when Kaoru returned the kiss with just as much, if not more fervor.

The younger twin desperately tried to suck Hikaru in, rattling his bonds like he might escape and grasp Hikaru so he couldn’t get away.

Hikaru pressed back. He stepped forward, changing the angle, and leaned into Kaoru so much that the chair began to rock backwards and the fake dick rose up. It pressed into Kaoru, trying to force its way in as Hikaru continued to push forward.

Kaoru’s eyes shot wide and he whined in alarm, rattling his chains once more.

Hikaru recoiled and watched as Kaoru rocked forward on the chair, sighing his relief.

Try as he might to contain it, an amused smile managed to worm its way across Hikaru’s lips.

Kaoru was not nearly as amused, his mind still reeling with the need for confirmation. “Promise me nothing will ever come between us.”

Hikaru’s smile dropped, sincerity taking over as he stepped forward and dragged his fingers along his brother’s chin, lifting it so their eyes met when he said, “Nothing and no one will ever come between us.”

The two held each other’s gazes for a moment as if searching each other for a hint of a lie, a half-truth, a possibility that their words weren’t entirely certain, but that was not the case for either of them. They both meant it and Kaoru nodded.

Hikaru moved to a cabinet on the wall and retrieved a bottle before returning and crouching behind the chair.

The bottle opened with a snap and Hikaru squeezed out the liquid inside onto the fake cock lying in wait beneath his brother. As he did so, he watched the muscles in his brother’s ass twitch with anticipation. The sight was so tantalizing. Hikaru once again debated releasing Kaoru of his bonds, shoving him down against the floor and fucking him raw. He could almost hear the perfect little noises his brother would make as he slammed his cock inside him again and again, but Hikaru bit his lip hard and ignored that urge, settling instead for dragging a slick finger between his brother’s tight cheeks.

Kaoru flexed, his back arching in response.

Hikaru teased the ring of muscle before slipping his finger up into that tight canal. Kaoru was still eased open from earlier and Hikaru quickly added two more fingers, smearing the lube everywhere he could touch to prepare his little brother.

Despite how good it felt, Kaoru refrained from making any noise. He knew how much Hikaru loved when he moaned and he hoped that maybe withholding the thing his brother wanted would make him change tactics, make him give up on punishment and just fuck him.

But there was no such luck.

Hikaru removed his fingers and stood. He grasped the back of the chair and pulled it back slowly, watching as the fake cock squeezed its way up inside of his little brother.

Kaoru couldn’t hold back his voice any longer. He groaned as the chair stretched him. His hands fisted in the cuffs and he held his breath until the cock was fully seated inside him. “Hi-karu,” Kaoru exhaled.

Hikaru’s restraints were failing him. His little brother was so alluring, especially the way he moaned and whined, exhaled his name, but Hikaru forced himself to turn the chair on low and step back.

The chair rocked on its own now, pressing that thick dick up inside of his brother at a slow, arduous pace. Hikaru finally undid the zipper on his pants and took hold of his cock. That first touch was glorious after all the tantalizing buildup, but he was not so sensitive as to cum right there. Besides, he had a lot planned for this evening. So he just stroked himself in time to the chair’s thrusts, listening to the tiny sounds his brother made as the fake dick fucked him.

Kaoru’s fingers curled and uncurled as if desperate to grab hold of something. His head lifted and lowered, and he murmured, “Please… Hika… It’s not… the same… I need… you.” When Hikaru didn’t respond, Kaoru glanced over his shoulder as best he could, eyes immediately dropping to the motion of Hikaru jerking himself. Kaoru’s next words came out in a pitiful, desperate whimper, “Fuck me, please.”

That beg almost crippled Hikaru. Hearing his little brother break and whimper for him, call for him, ask him to fuck him was like music to Hikaru, but he held firm and did not meet his brother’s gaze. His attention was squarely fixed on the cock sliding casually in and out of his brother, on the slick glinting in the lowlight, on the squelch it made every single time it penetrated Kaoru. Hikaru clicked up the pace of the chair.

Unprepared for the change, Kaoru arched and whined. He was already sensitive and would have been fine with the slower pace, but he was not in control. He was being punished and it was clear that no amount of pleading would break his brother’s need for atonement so he did the only thing he could think of: he enjoyed himself.

Hikaru saw the change. He saw the way his little brother started to lean into the dick, the way he tried to angle himself differently so the dick would rake against his prostate, causing him to quiver on each pass.

Hikaru didn’t like that.

Slinking forward silently, Hikaru came to stand before his little brother.

Kaoru bit his lip, and his eyes were closed, preventing him from noticing that his older brother now stood before him.

Hikaru allowed himself a moment to simply gaze upon his twin, his mirror image. He drank in the tiny inhales whenever the fake cock pushed into him, the way his eyes would pinch closed just a little harder. The pleasure on his face almost made Hikaru jealous of the chair. “Enjoying yourself?” His voice was low and thick from his own lust, but it cracked against Kaoru’s ears like a gunshot.

Kaoru’s amber eyes shot wide and his head snapped up to find his brother looming over him. He strained at his cuffs like he could lunge out of the chair and grab Hikaru, but he didn’t budge an inch. “Hika-” Kaoru’s mouth gaped as he began to pant.

The older twin stepped forward, cock still in hand.

Kaoru’s attention dropped to the bobbing appendage and his eyes widened. He extended his tongue out as far as it would go, barely flicking the tip.

Hikaru squeezed his own cock to try and restrain himself, but it was no use. Jealousy and desire raged, and his hand shot forward, tangling in his brother’s orange hair. He snatched it up and used the leverage to slam his cock down his brother’s throat.

Kaoru groaned. He opened his throat and sucked eagerly on his brother’s cock, taking all of it into his mouth so that his nose was shoved into his brother’s pubic hair.

The chair pulled Kaoru back and Hikaru’s dick slipped partially out of his mouth before changing direction and pushing him back on it once more.

Seeing an opportunity, Hikaru dug the remote out of his pants pocket.

Kaoru’s eyes widened when he saw it and he snapped his attention up to his brother’s face. He squealed his protest around Hikaru’s cock, knowing what was about to happen next.

Hikaru flipped the switch and the chair sped up once more.

The fake cock stabbed up into Kaoru again and again, forcing him forward on his brother’s cock every time the fake dick pulled out so that he was spit roasted between the two cocks.

Saliva dribbled down Kaoru’s chin. The light glinted off it the same way it had glinted off the slick lubricating his ass and Hikaru almost lost himself at the imagery, but he had to hold on. He needed Kaoru to finish first.

And it looked like his little brother was close.

Between the dildo thrusting into his ass, the cock slamming down his throat, the cuffs chafing his wrists and ankles and Hikaru’s hand twined into his hair, Kaoru was high on stimulation. His eyes were unfocused and he no longer had the energy to suck Hikaru off. He was now just a flesh light, riding the climb to his release, and didn’t notice Hikaru flip the remote over in his hand.

The older twin clicked a new button and Kaoru keened around Hikaru’s dick.

His thigh muscles clenched, and he strained at the ankle and wrist cuffs. He whined endlessly around Hikaru’s cock as he climaxed, splattering his release all over his brother’s dress pants.

Finally – desperately – Hikaru pulled out of his brother’s mouth and jerked himself to release. His cum splattered Kaoru’s face. It painted a messy picture that dribbled into the tears and saliva already staining his splotched cheeks.

Only then did Hikaru turn off the chair.

It slowed gradually, still slipping in and out of Kaoru until it finally returned to its original dormant position where it would lie in wait for the next time it was called.

Kaoru was ready to collapse as Hikaru kneeled before him and undid the cuffs around his little brother’s ankles and wrists. His whole body slumped forward off the chair and he crumpled against Hikaru.

The older twin caught him and adjusted Kaoru so that he straddled his order brother’s lap, making sure to lean him forward so his head rested on Hikaru’s shoulder. His little brother draped his arms around Hikaru’s waist, hugging him with what little energy he had left. Hikaru returned the soft gesture by resting a hand against Kaoru’s back. Aftershocks coursed through Kaoru’s body causing his muscles to twitch and Hikaru reveled in the fact that he was the reason for that.

“I’m sorry for making you worry,” Kaoru murmured, exhausted and resigned.

“Oh, Kaoru,” Hikaru whispered, entwining his fingers in the hair at the nape of his brother’s neck. “What makes you think we’re done?”

Kaoru’s eyes widened, hazily alert as the hand that had been gently caressing his back slipped around his side and grasped his flaccid cock. Kaoru retracted from the hug and pushed on Hikaru’s chest, pleading, “Wait!”

Hikaru released Kaoru, letting his twin pull away, but Kaoru had nowhere to go. Right behind him was the chair and as he bumped into it, Hikaru leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Kaoru’s hips, trapping his little brother.

“Hika-” Kaoru hiccupped as his twin began to trace a finger over his exposed thigh. “Please,” he whined, watching that strong finger draw circles on his skin. “It’s too much.”

Hikaru let his attention dip as he slid his fingers between his brother’s splayed legs. He knew that if Kaoru were truly serious, he would have clamped his legs together and kept the adorable whine out of his voice, but he’d done neither. Kaoru was purposely drawing Hikaru in, but the older twin had no problems playing along.

“But I thought,” he began, smearing his fingers through the lube leaking out of Kaoru’s ass. “That you wanted me to fuck you.” He circled Kaoru’s entrance with his slick digits.

The muscle twitched in response to the stimulation and Kaoru’s breath hitched. His legs widened a tad further and his hips rotated ever so slightly, exposing him further to his brother.

“See?” Hikaru lifted his gaze and caught Kaoru’s eyes with his own. “Your body knows me,” he whispered, beginning to close the gap between them. “It wants me.” He rested his lips against Kaoru’s and added, “It needs me,” before pressing his lips into Kaoru’s with a ferocious hunger. At the same time, he squeezed his fingers inside his little brother and Kaoru whined as his body tensed and his hands flew up to cling to Hikaru’s jacket. Just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought I'd have this story wrapped up in two chapters, but I should know by now that I always end writing more than I anticipate. Haha! Anyway, I may up to writing part three if anyone is interested. Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made by Miss F! Thank you so much for submitting the twins! I absolutely loved writing this and hope to have part 2 up soon, which will be a lot kinkier!


End file.
